


Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

by takolukanow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was his love. Why couldn’t he just accept hers? Based on the song ‘Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance’ by Machigerita-P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

*NOTE: This chapter with have murder in it and dead cats. I won’t be writing it but I will imply it. I have now bumped the rating up to M because of this song and please read this chapter with caution. If you know you are triggered by things like this, please be careful when reading. Thankyou.*

 

She was born to love him and only him. How could she just sit around watching him fall in love with women who weren’t her? How dare he do such a thing! She looked up at her wall, covered in photographs of him. Any women that happened to be there were either crossed out or just simply cut off. Only she deserved to be there alongside him. She walked over to the wall, bringing her face as close as she could to it, mumbling the words ‘love me’ over and over again into the photos.

Each day she hunted for any information she could get on him about his love life. Had he dumped him girlfriend? Did he get a new one? Was he thinking about her love? Each day and night, her mind was only focused on him. All she needed to live was him. As long as she could see him, she would survive the day. Each day, he walked past her window to get to wherever he was going. She admired him each time, taking pictures and imagining him beside her as she stepped away from the window. How she wished she could stroke his face and call him a sweetheart but that would never happen.

Each day, he walked past her window to get to wherever he was going but this time he had someone new with him. What a pretty girl! If only the woman would look into her eyes right now. That woman would want to die without a second thought. Why wasn’t she that pretty? Did he prefer girls with straight hair? He didn’t seem to mind the length or colour. Short and brown or long and blonde, it didn’t matter. She opened her window the tiniest bit so she could hear what he was saying to her. Go on, say it. Tell her you love her. Tell ME you love her. She grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the women. Tell her and I’ll kill her!

She printed off every photo she took of her. She was even able to find some online once she found out who she was by looking through her lover’s profile. Any photo she had on her profile was printed and now sitting in a pile next to the girl. Who calls their kid Luka anyway? She thought to herself, getting up to turn off the lights in her room. One by one, she picked up the pictures and burned them. Watching her face slowly disappear into the flame was so enjoyable. 

‘What are you doing now? I hope you’re having fun, Luka.’ The girl snickered, taking the last photo and making sure to burn holes over her eyes. ‘Hope you enjoy tomorrow.’ She laughed, taking the ashes to the bin, dropping them to where the woman really belonged. ‘I do this for you. I hope you know that.’ She whispered, walking over to her wall of photographs, running her fingers over his printed face. ‘Because I love you more than she ever will.’

He was crying today. As he walked past her windows, he wiped away his tears. Why must you cry? Hopefully my gift will make you feel better. She smirked to herself, holding a large cardboard box against her chest, the place where her lover would soon reside. As he walked to his house, she could feel his confusion running through her as he found the large box. She opened her window to hear what would soon come out of his mouth. She stood, waiting for any sign of life but there wasn’t any. Anger filled the girl. He was meant to react to the gift with his voice. He was meant to react to his beautiful girlfriend’s head that now lay in the box. Who knows where her body is? The police won’t. 

She walked to his doorstep, placing another box on his porch like she had ever since the death of his girlfriend. She knew that he loved cats so each day she would give him a new one. It was a real shame that they couldn’t breathe in the box. Oh well.

She printed off every photo she took of her days ago. Any photo she had on her profile was printed and now sitting in a pile next to the girl. She would burn them all again. I wonder…can a body survive without its head? Maybe she didn’t even exist! She laughed to herself, watching the woman burn again and again and again. She never got tired of burning pictures. No matter how many times she burned her fingers, she would continue knowing that she was one step closer to him. 

‘I love you.’ She whispered while walking up to his doorstep, knife in hand. What a cliché set of words. They were filthy words. She knocked on his door, waiting for him to come, knife hidden behind her. As he opened the door, she noticed all the gifts she had sent were sitting unopened. So this is what you think of my gifts? How dare you! Her head screamed as she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, forcing the door to close once they both landed inside. What an ugly face he was making. She could puke. As she raised her knife above his chest, he couldn’t hear his screams as her mind screamed that now he will always love her.


End file.
